The Bedtime Film Show
The Bedtime Film Show was an American television programming block on Soggin which premiered on September 26, 2005 and ended on March 31, 2017. Programming started at 6:00pm ET each evening. Throughout the three-hour block, which was repeated twice over the course of the evening. Premise This block was designed to get children ready to go to sleep. The audience ("Sogginlets") were invited by Daniel Cook and Peppa Pig to participate in activities such as crafts, games, and songs. Daniel taught viewers words in Spanish, and in American Sign Language. She also did yoga. Activities and games generally revolved around a theme, and took place between theme-appropriate episodes of Soggin shows. These themes included issues of interest to preschool children and their parents, such as imaginary friends, teddy bears, shadows, opposites, dreams, or babysitters. On March 19, 2012, the setting for the block was changed to You and Me Tree. It was removed on March 31, 2017. There is spinoff called Daniel Cook's Little Fables, where Daniel and Peppa would read Aesop's Fables. It aired for 10 minutes during The Bedtime Film Show. Format The format of The Bedtime Film Show has largely stayed the same over the course of its history. The first segment involved a different form of constellations as Daniel Cook and Peppa Pig look at the sky with their telescope. The next segment featured an animated game titled Thomas, Light the Way!, where Thomas the Tank Engine (who introduces the shows that come between the block), will light up and viewers need to guess where Thomas is. The next segment involves a different craft based on the day’s theme. The crafts were removed in 2012, and were replaced by the Sandy Story segment, where Daniel would tell a story and draw the pictures in sand. The next segment involved Daniel and Peppa to spin a moonbeam wheel, and translate a word in Spanish. The quarter-final segment dealed with cleaning up, where Daniel and Peppa put up a musical number to sing. The penultimate segment dealed with brushing teeth and washing your face, and Peppa would go to sleep. Before this segment, an assigned advertisement for Aquafresh would be shown, that would involve animated toothpaste nurdles that teach you how to brush your teeth through song and dance. This commercial would play up to 6:00 am. The final segment involved Daniel to encourage viewers to give their wishes to the Powerpuff Girls with a poem. After that, either Soggin friends sleeping to the iconic Pajanimals song “La-La-Lullaby”, or the repeated Aquafresh commercial would be seen. The Pajanimals song was removed in April 2016, and the Aquafresh advertisement was removed in November 2013. Cast * Daniel Cook was the permanent host of the program as of December 18, 2006, and was the most popular one. He performed yoga and said words in Spanish and American Sign Language. * Peppa Pig was Daniel Cook's sidekick. She is portrayed as a child-like figure towards her guardian, Daniel. She often asked questions about the show's theme. She encouraged viewers to follow him in his routines such as brushing his teeth. Her puppet has been updated a few times; on November 7, 2011, and on August 27, 2012. * Thomas the Tank Engine was used to introduce show segments. She was also featured in games, such as "Thomas Light the Way"; in this game, viewers were shown parts of a picture (as though they were illuminated by a train light) and then guessed what the picture represented. His look was updated in mid-2009. * The Powerpuff Girls were originally used to introduce show segments. They appeared at the end of every show, with Daniel Cook closing the show by saying good night to them and reciting a poem in which viewers were encouraged to "make a wish."